The internal combustion engine includes a variety of common parts. In particular, machines of all types include a camshaft, lifters, timing belts or chains and so forth. The art and science of tuning a car, for example only and not by way of limitation, for peak performance has resulted in a variety of solutions. That is, some environments require maximum fuel economy and others require maximum torque. One prior art solution has been to provide a different camshaft for different situations. The camshaft includes lobes that contact tappets that move lifters, and so forth, all as known in the art. Different camshaft and lobe configurations result in different machine performance. The problem with these prior art solutions, however, is that replacement of the camshaft is a process that requires a skilled mechanic and is not something that a person unskilled in the art would even attempt. Nonetheless, even unskilled people desire machines that operate at peak performance in varying conditions.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a camshaft apparatus that is conformed to enable a machine to provide peak performance throughout a variety of operating conditions. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved dynamic camshaft apparatus for enabling machines of every description to operate simply, easily, and seamlessly at peak performance through a variety of changing performance conditions.